


Rain or Not, Sun or Not

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A beautiful morning for Gomez and Morticia.  It means something different to the two of them, naturally, than it does other couples.





	Rain or Not, Sun or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).

It was gloomy, grey and cold outside. Gorgeous weather, especially for a morning stroll.

And it was so incredibly early that the children weren’t up – so early that Lurch has only begun to percolate their coffee from swamp water into bog mud. So early that the rest of the world hadn’t stirred, and only the lonesome call of a night bird could be heard over the sound of the rain dripping.

Such a cheerful morning. One made for them to walk hand and hand into the gloom, their fingertips clutched reverently together, just as they had been years ago when their marriage was brand new.

The weeds and thorns seem to reach up toward them and the little chilly sprinkles that drizzled down. They knew who the master of the land was – they understood who would give them food and rain and sing for them, keeping the blossoms far at bay.

Among the crabgrass and the beautiful poisoned oak leaves Lurch found them and delivered their coffee and tea – heavy on the bitter and light on the sweet – as they sat on a stone bench and watched the clouds break up.

They spoke of everything they could – art, poetry, dance, wine, the children. It was sublime to simply be with one another.

But when the clouds parted and the sun began to shine, they gathered their cups and headed inside. The children would soon waken, and it was time to prepare them for school.

“Too bad,” she said lightly, as they made their way back inside to wake the children, “if the sun had stayed in it would have been a perfect morning.

“Rain or not, sunlit or not, every day with you is perfection,” Gomez said. He kissed the back of her hand and she leaned into it – and claimed the kiss he placed to her lips, which followed after his embrace like a rabbit chasing a rat.


End file.
